epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Presley battled against Michael Jackson in Epic Rap Battles of History 19. Both his young and old version were played by EpicLLOYD. Information on the Rapper Elvis Aaron Presley (January 8, 1935 – August 16, 1977) was a one of the most popular American singers of the 20th century. He was a cultural icon noted for his unique hairdo and dancing style. He is widely known by the singer name Elvis. He is often refered to as "King of Rock and Roll" or simply "the King". ERBoH Bio Oh yeah, I'm the king, baby. The king of rock n' roll, ya dig? I started recordin' at Sun Records in Memphis, Tennessee in 1954 because they wanted somebody to bring black folk music to white folks. And that was me, baby. The king! Uh-huh. Ma first song was "That's Alright," and y'all better believe it sold almost 20,000 copies! In 1956 I was so sexy they wouldn't even show me shakin' ma hips on "The Milton Berle Show." I was too hot for TV, a real hunka burnin' love. They called me Elvis the pelvis. Then I went into military service and served my country. When I finished I went to Hollywood and was starrin' in movies, singin' and dancin' in Hawaii and Vegas, making the ladies go wild! Then I had a little girl who eventually married Michael Jackson. I started hanging around the house eatin' peanut butter, banana and bacon sandwiches, drinking booze and poppin' lots a pills. Yup, I ballooned up to a nasty two hundred and fifty pounds and at age 42 I died right there on the toilet in my Graceland home in good ol' Memphis Tennessee. But I died the king, baby. The king of rock n' roll! Lyrics Young Elvis Presley: Well, I died on the shitter, but I don't give a crap. You ain't got half the badass battle raps that I have. I got one for your monkey, two for your clothes, Three for your family, and four for your nose! You better surrender talkin' bout them ABC's, Cause all you wanna do is teach kids the birds and the bees. This is the big time, Jacko. No dress rehearsal. I'll light you up like your hair in a Pepsi commercial. I can tell you're angry, but I can't comprehend it. I stole from black culture. Why are you offended? Your daddy beat gold records out of you like alchemy. Don't make me spank you and dangle your ass over a balcony! Old Elvis Presley: You're a creeper, dude. You like to grab your own wanger. I only let you marry my daughter cause I knew you'd never bang her. You think you're tough? Man, you look like Tootie. I was badder then you in my Blue Hawaii movie! You lost your damn mind. That's why they cast you in The Wiz. You're like a sad white woman who never got to be a kid. I'm out, before you try to hold me and free your willy. Later weirdo, Elvis is leaving the building! Trivia *Elvis is the third character in the series to be in black and white. **He is also the second to change from black and white to color, the first being Adolf Hitler. Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 2 Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 19 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Season 2 Characters